


Pulling The Thorn From The Lion's Paw

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose strung in vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling The Thorn From The Lion's Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "vines".

Cersei waved at Kettleblack to dump the girl, naked, gagged but still kicking, on the bed. Dismissing him, she wound the ropes around Margaery's wrists and ankles herself, pulling them tight and fastening them to the frame of her bed. She’d had the ropes woven from green and gold thread especially for her. A rose bound in vines.

Pulling the gag loose, she stroked Margaery’s cheek. She would have been gentle had the little beast not arched her neck and spat, like a cat. Raising her hand, she slapped the cheek she'd stroked before. Now it was red, like a proper rose, not a Tyrell one.

"Silly me, I forgot your kind had thorns," Cersei chided herself. She yanked the gag back up, careful not to let her bite.

"I will see you burn for what you did to Joffrey," Cersei assured her, fear leaping into Margaery’s eyes. "But for now, I’ll see that you don't get your hands on Tommen."

Forcing open her knees, she shoved two fingers in Margaery’s cunt, fucking her with them, ignoring her muffled cries. They could have been pain or pleasure, Cersei didn't care. All she cared about was making sure her maidenhead was well and truly breached. But when she pulled her hand back, there wasn't the faintest trace of blood and the fear in Margaery's eyes had turned cold.

"Ah, such a shame. Our rose has been plucked already,” Cersei remarked sardonically, finally pulling that troublesome thorn from her paw.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
